


Hicsqueak

by Terfle



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: After all this time, Hecate Hardbroom & Pippa Pentangle haven't forgotten each other





	Hicsqueak

A no nonsense tap on the door heralded the arrival of Pippa Pentangle, pink extraordinaire and invader of personal space. She opened the door to Miss Hardbroom’s sanctuary. Hecate stood in front of the wall, combing her long hair. It took a minute for Pippa to realise that she had conjured a mirror effect. Technically she didn’t have one as mirrors were a luxury for most in the castle and Pippa knew her friend liked to own as little as possible.  
Hecate sighed and turned around. This is exactly where she didn’t want Pippa Pentangle to be, here in her safe space. Controlling herself elsewhere was easier, the way people saw her in public must be maintained. She prided herself on it and it stiffened her resolve to act respectably. Now she could no longer ignore the pink menace that loomed between her and the door. Pippa closed the door with a click and sat down on the bed. Those beseeching eyes that usually irritated her just made her feel inexplicably sad.

  
‘Please talk to me, hiccup.’

  
‘Don’t call me that’ Hecate hissed, not wanting anyone at Cackles to know her childish and long forgotten nickname. She had a reputation to consider.  
‘Let me do that for you.’  
‘No.’

  
‘Please. It’ll be like old times.’

  
Reluctantly Hecate gave her the brush and sat. The pink whirlwind lovingly tended to the dark locks and gave her old friend enough time to relax under the soothing strokes. Her finger tickled the nape of her neck and Hecate gave a little shiver. She told herself not to be so silly. She was unused to this kind of ministrations. Pippa had, once upon a time played with and brushed her hair like a doll. Lounging on the bed together, legs resting on the wall and heads over the side, they both read their books upside down, bat like. Such fun days it had been back then. Before the spectre of older teenage years had crept in and poisoned them all. Hecate, the least susceptible a personality to this kind of scheming, nevertheless had fallen and had felt humiliated that she had. She could barely face her old friend and when so much time had gone by, the fade of mortification hadn’t lessened the sting of regret. She realised that she had behaved abominably and Pippa hadn’t even held it against her anymore.  
‘All done. Shall I plait it for you?’ Pippa had always loved Hecate’s waterfall of silken mane.

  
Hecate gave a squeak of assent. She closed her eyes and relaxed again with each deft tug and pull of her hair. Pippa always did have a way with things like this. Did Hecate miss this? She reluctantly had to admit that she thought she did.

  
‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to abandon you like that. I felt like I couldn’t see you again after my dishonourable behaviour.’  
‘I was angry for a long time. But then I had to stop casting you as a saint. You’d been so principled for so long there was bound to be a point where you’d crack. I wasn’t prepared for it.’

  
She sighed with frustration as she started winding into a bun. There were some things that didn’t need to be spoken. She could feel the guilt that her old friend was feeling. She finished pinning. Hecate turned around with gratitude in her eyes. Pippa stepped away with a smile. It was warm and welcoming and Hecate basked in its glow. She matched it with a tentative smile of her own. Pippa was happy to see it after such a long time. She suspected that Hecate had such little use for it in her life which made her sad. She wanted to make her smile more.

  
‘It was lovely to see you, hiccup. You know my address. Please write to me.’

  
Hecate nodded. Pippa had managed to melt a little bit of her that was tucked away somewhere. They both knew that after this exchange, there was actually a chance that she would.

  
Pippa turned on her heel and left, leaving Hecate sitting forlornly on her bed.

  
‘I miss you, pipsqueak.’

  
She heard the quiet words her old friend spoke but paid no attention. This time, Hecate would have to make the first move. They were both left wondering what they had missed out on if things hadn’t turned out the way they had.


End file.
